


Close Call

by oxXPinkLacesXxo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Future Fic, I’mSorry, I’mbadattagging, Mild Language, actuallyI’mnotsureifhe’sdead, ohshit-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXPinkLacesXxo/pseuds/oxXPinkLacesXxo
Summary: “ Edd meets up with red leader... but it all go goes horribly wrong “





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Another story by my friendo =).
> 
> “THIS IS NOT EDD TORD PLEASE NO SHIPS HERE ✝️🛐“ -friend
> 
> Lmao

There he was...

Edd has been planning to see Red leader for ages now, but seeing him still made him sick to his stomach. Tord’s face was mangled and twisted from the explosion, His arm replaced by worn bandages and a cold, sinister metal husk. 

Tord’s face was painted with a sinister smile, matching his bleak, lapis pigmented uniform. His crimson hoodie stood out like a sore thumb, beckoning intimidating vibes to shoot away from his figure. 

“Edd! Long time no s-see-see!” Tord clambered. His voice was metallic and artificial. At the end of his sentence, his voice glitched, which set edd off guard.

“...What do you want Tord?”  
“HA! Why so stern-n edd? There is no need to be serious-s-s!”  
“What. Do. You. Want?”  
“Isn’t obvious?” Tord beckoned, “ I would LOVE-E you to join my army!”

Tord’s face was emotionless, bleak, and hollow. Tord’s eye was misty and drowned out of color. His left eye, on the other hand, was covered by a gray eyepatch with the army’s symbol.

“I would never join you...” edd growled under his breath.  
“Oh edd-d, you always made me LAUGH!” Tord roared, “You friends are there, and we WONT kill you! HAHA!”   
“You’re crazy... you’ve killed children in front of their parents, you are a terrorist, NOT a friend...”

Edd has seen it happen, he has seen tord terrorize city’s and family’s on multiple occasions. Edd vividly remembers the time when tord raided a church. Tord ran in with a power washer, and sliced people in half with it, mixing it in with the wine and forcing people to drink it while their limbs were chopped off.

“A terrorist? Ding ding! We have a win-win-winner-r! HAHAHaa...” tord’s voice trailed off, air squeaking out of his lungs, unable to speak. Tord quickly jabbed his chest with his fist, clearing his throat.   
“Sorry about that edd-d! My voice stabilizer shut dow-wn...”

“I hope you die tord”  
“Jesus! So sudden edd-dd! Rel-lax... no need to overreact-t!”  
Tord swiftly coaxed edd’s shoulders with his robotic arm, trying to comfort the still man. 

“Let’s just make a deal-l edd, let-ts ju-“

Tord was cut off by edd pulling out a gun and aiming it at tord’s disheveled face.

“Tord... leave now or I will blow out your brains...”

“Edd, HAHAH! You’re and idiot! I’m INVINCIBLE to bullets you dumb fu-“

Tord was cut off once again... but not by edd’s voice... but by a bang. Edd shot tord’s foot, scaring him backwards. But tord did not expect was the fact that there was a lake behind him. He was launched back, flung into the water.

His body seized at twitched in the water, his robotic features electrocuting him greatly. The water lit up with sparks and lightning, blaring lights into edd’s pupils. But edd, feeling satisfied, walked away from his masterpiece...

Happy with what he had done...

**Author's Note:**

> I have just read the story, Jesus Christ! :0


End file.
